


Among the Lilypads

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Fluff, Frogs, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Chipp and Answer spend some quality time at the Chipp Kingdom frog pond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Among the Lilypads

**Author's Note:**

> A frustratingly belated gift for my dear friend lulu, I hope you enjoy!

“Jiraiya, middagete!”

Answer pushed the fence gate open with his back, since his hands were currently preoccupied with carrying a clay pot. Not ten feet behind him, his boss trailed behind, carrying a nearly-identical container.

“So, y’sure they’re not gonna freak out again, An?”

The secretary nodded his head, looking for a spot on the grass. “If you remain quiet and calm. They tend to feel more at ease when I’m around, as well, so hopefully they’ll stay relaxed. Just don’t make sudden movements, or loud noises.”

“Okay, quiet and slow.” Chipp bobbed his head emphatically. “Easy!”

“With all due respect, boss, I think you may be underestimating the task.”

“It’s just sitting and being quiet! What’s so hard about-” Red eyes narrowed slightly. “Wait, was that an insult?”

“Nothing of the sort, sir.”Answer immediately moved to change the subject. “Now, let’s find a place to sit.” He found a grassy spot on the ground and settled down, still cradling the pot in his lap. A pile of dried insects greeted him as he eased the lid off. Chipp sat nearby, copying his movements.

“Ah!” He jerked back as soon as he opened his container. “There’s bugs in here, man!”

“Yes. That’s what they eat.”

“Oh.” His nose remained wrinkled, but he sat back up straight. 

Answer busied himself scooping handfuls of the bugs and tossing them out onto the grass. “Jiraiya!” He called again. “Middagete!”

On cue, a familiar fat red frog waddled out of the water. His hopping was more of an awkward amble, but he was remarkably fast for his size nonetheless, and practically headbutted Answer in the torso with his wet body as he tried to stuff his head into the still-open pot.

“Ah! Nee!” He pulled the contained away, holding it high while the frog reached for it fruitlessly with stubby hands. “There is already plenty on the ground, eat that first!”

Despite its behavior, Answer still gave his frog a gentle pat as it waddled off in search of food. “He is a good frog, but very gluttonous. Always hungry, no matter how much I feed him.”

“I thought you were a goner for a sec, An.” Said Chipp, finally willing to dig into his pot and touch the dried insects. “I always forget how big that thing is, how’d you even get it that size?”

“My neighbors used to think he was a Gear, but I believe he’s simply abnormal. All I did was feed him regularly, and now he’s so large.” The man’s expression suddenly lit up. “Ah! Here they are!”

After Jiraiya had plowed out of the water, dozens of other frogs trailed behind, hopping and scuttling toward the food strewn around. Chipp watched in amazement, being sure to keep himself seated and quiet instead of immediately jumping up to grab one. Answer glance over at him briefly, nodding in approval.

“Smaaklike ete!” He announced cheerily. “Oh?

A little frog wobble-hopped over to a pile of mealworms, still keeping its distance as it began to eat. Its body was covered in mottled patches, most notably a heart-shaped marking in brown on its back.

“Ah, hallo, Hart!” Answer greeted it. Moving slowly, he managed to reach out and gingerly scoop the animal up in his hands. The frog jerked its head around momentarily, but settled back down when Answer let it rest on his lap, simply content to watch things with nervous eyes.

Chipp peered over, scattering some more insects on the dirt. “‘Heart,’ y’said? Makes sense.”

“Hart is rather gentle and shy. It was difficult to get him to come out at first, but he’s improved a lot.”

“Can I try picking one up too?”

Answer glanced around, watching the frogs hop about. “Of course, sir, but let me see if I can find an easygoing one. Then it won’t be so startled at being held by a stranger. Hart is too timid, he would just hop out of your hands.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Chipp marveled at the different frogs, ranging in color and size. Some croaked and squeaked irritably at any others that crossed their path, while some merely sat and ate in peace. 

He noticed a raggedy-looking frog a moment before Answer could point it out to him. It was rather large compared to most of the others, covered in lumps everywhere. A single lump, or maybe just a ridge jutted out from between its eyes like a horn. Chipp wasn’t sure if he found the thing cute or sad-looking

“Ah, wondered if he’d be coming at all today.” Answer gestured to the lumpy creature, tossing a few more crickets. “Voelkos, middagete!”

“Vole-cose?” His companion asked, head tilted. “What does that mean?”

“Voelcose. ‘Bird-food.’”

Chipp looked aghast. “That’s so mean, dude! I thought you liked these things!”

“I do.” Though it was hard to tell, Answer almost appeared to be smirking wryly under his mask. “Voelcose is strangely fond of danger. He’s been scooped up by birds at least four times now, but always manages to be dropped back into the pond. Very accident-prone. So he doesn’t mind being handled, either. He'd be perfect for someone new to handling frogs.”

“Really? Great!”

The man nearly threw himself at the frog, scattering several in the process. Answer winced at the sight, quietly thanking whatever deity there was that none of his friends had gotten squished. Voelcose was completely unperturbed by the drama, at least until Chipp’s hand closed around him. He then proceeded to jump and land smack-dab on the middle of his face, sending the ninja reeling back with a startled yelp.

“Boss, be careful!” Shouted Answer, grabbing the frog before it could try hopping away again.

Despite his predicament, Chipp immediately broke out into a goofy grin, springing back up. 

“I like this frog! He’s cool!”

“...I guess you have a bit in common.” He didn’t care to mention that they both had a streak of being reckless and foolish, but those were things he found slightly endearing. He offered the animal and deposited it into Chipp’s outstretched hands, to the other man’s delight.

“Man, he’s all bumpy and slimy. But you said to just hold him still, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct. Hand steady.” When he complied, the frog quickly settled down and folded his little legs up. “Splendid job, boss! But just be careful.”

“Huh? Why?” Chipp began to fret. “Am I holding him wrong? Am I holding him weird?”

“No, no, not at all.” Replied Answer. “Voelcose just has a habit of peeing on hands.”


End file.
